emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8052 (25th January 2018)
Plot Faith has loaned the Dingles her key to Pollard's Barn for the day so they can use the facilities. Zak suggests they should get another key cut before they hand it back. It's the day of Chrissie and Lawrence's funeral and Lachlan is on edge. Rhona tries to persuade Bernice to offer her hair and beauty skills at the auction but Bernice is attending the funeral. Graham wonders why Joe is staying in a village where he's hated. Joe explains he feels close to Chris here plus he's determined to get to know Noah. Everyone's busy at the pub preparing for the skills auction. Rhona manages to rope in Pete to stand for auction at the last minute whilst Vanessa flirts with Charity over the bar. Lachlan intercepts the delivery of Gerry's phone from the repair shop but Gerry catches him. When Gerry takes the phone inside to charge, Lachlan rubs some dirt on his suit jacket. Bob confides in Doug and Daz that since Brenda learned of his one-night stand, they've not been intimate. Daz suggests Bob needs to make Brenda feel good about herself and Doug adds she'll need some tender loving care. Lachlan watches as Gerry put his keys to the Mill in his jacket pocket then asks to switch suit jackets due to the dirt marks. Gerry reluctantly agrees. The skills auction gets underway with Jessie's tutoring session first up. After some interference from Paddy, Marlon ends up accidentally securing the winning bid. Harriet conducts Chrissie and Lawrence's funeral service. Lachlan struggles to hold back the tears as he says a few words. He addresses Chrissie and Lawrence, telling them he never realised how much he loved them before. Lachlan talks about mistakes that it's now too late to put right and ends up exiting the church in tears. Belle wants to go after Lachlan but Lisa stops her. Joe infuriates Charity by introducing himself to Noah. Charity orders Joe to stay away from Noah. Graham suggest Joe would have a better chance of getting to know his younger brother by building a few bridges with the Dingles. Lachlan lets himself in to the Mill using Gerry's keys. He finds Gerry's phone and plays the voicemail. The skills auction continues. Vanessa is upset Charity didn't bid for her. Frank won the bidding for Doug, but instead of using his gardening expertise, Frank asks Doug to do a shift in the shop so he can have the afternoon off. Vanessa encourages Rhona to prove she's over Paddy by bidding on Pete. After seeing Paddy and Chas together, Rhona decides to bid for Pete and wins. As Rhona doesn't need a handyman, Pete suggests they go for a drink. Belle and Gerry find Lachlan at the Mill listening to the voicemail. As Bob is out of her sight, Brenda fears he's seeing his other woman again. Kerry insists Brenda can't keep doing this to herself and advises her to work out what she wants. Lachlan is forced to hand the phone back to Gerry. Gerry can see Lachlan doesn't want to hand it over so suggests if the voicemail is so important, the three of them should listen to it together... Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Mill Cottage - Driveway *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Church Lane *Main Street Notes *A delivery man is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *The voices of Chrissie, Rebecca and Lawrence White can be heard in this episode, for which Louise Marwood, Emily Head and John Bowe are uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: On the day of Lawrence and Chrissie’s funeral, Lachlan proves to be overcome with grief to give him a chance to get hold of Gerry’s phone and delete the incriminating message; Charity is annoyed when Rhona refers to her and Vanessa as a couple; and Brenda thinks Bob might be seeing someone else. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,170,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes